bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Event: Of Blood and Honor Part 0a
Note to my Readers "If you've come this far, maybe you're willing to come a little bit further." A quote from one of my favorite stories. As I write and rewrite "Of Blood and Honor," I want to convey certain things in the Star wars Universe in a different way than most of the other literary works set in this universe have been written. The style I use for this story is a narrative with a storytelling feel, told to a historian from the point-of-view of another character. George Lucas said somewhere that he wanted Star Wars told from the perspective of R2-D2 and C-3PO. I took that opportunity to do just that, telling the story as if it's being relayed by two of the droids in the story. "Of Blood and Honor" is just the first installment in the Bloodlines Anthology. Paid in Blood and Star Wars: Exodus tie in with this first chapter in the anthology. Of Blood and Honor Part 0a: Foretellings, Before and After In the vast array of stars, there are many planets within the galaxy that supported life. On some of those planets, life has blossomed and grown into star-spanning civilizations that stood through countless years, evolving and ever-changing. Some of those worlds and the lifeforms that are found there held a rich history. The history alone of the Galactic Republic, then the Galactic Empire, and then followed by the New Republic could fill countless volumes of text and data in a library archive. Voren Na’al had been one of the individuals who had been responsible for tracking down and recording the history of the galaxy in recent times. To be more specific, he was tasked with collecting and cataloguing the history of the Alliance to Restore the Republic after its victory over the Galactic Empire following the Battle of Yavin. Voren had faithfully followed some of the Alliance’s greatest heroes over the years, recording the events that surrounded their lives. Following the Battle of Endor and the Alliance succeeding into the new government, the New Republic, Voren had continued to record and catalogue the events and history of the new political body and the people involved with it. Voren was an armchair historian, even before he became involved with the Alliance and then the New Republic. He loved history. He was passionate about reporting and recording it. Voren loved investigating it. But twenty-five years in service to the government had left little time for him to truly focus on his own personal life. It wasn't that he hadn’t made time for his family. On the contrary. Voren and his wife had raised a wonderful family. But he wanted to pursue his own hobbies and relax. So when he retired, that’s exactly what he did. He became a history professor and enjoyed his time away from the bureaucrats. Voren had taken the time to relax. He had taken the time to read through ancient text files and work on personal projects in his free time. He had nurtured some of his more gifted students into the pursuit of finding the facts of long-forgotten people and places. It was during his personal research that Voren stumbled across a tidbit that he knew had been omitted from the New Republic’s archives. There was a section of space in the Inner Rim territories known as the Levrian Expanse. Within this area of space, there was a gem of history waiting for him. All of his youthful exuberance had quickly returned. Voren became excited to find this missing piece and give it a place within the Republic archives. The Antrixian Commonwealth, while at one point being part of the Galactic Republic, had chosen to remain somewhat isolated following the end of the Galactic Civil War. Voren checked with the diplomatic services and found that the Commonwealth was not hostile towards the New Republic in any way. They were actually quite amicable, but they had chosen to remain apart from the New Republic. Voren was put in contact with the proper people and he immediately applied for a visa to travel to the Commonwealth. He expected to have to wait for some time to hear back, expecting bureaucratic delays and possibly security interventions. Instead, he was shocked when his visa application came back approved only a week after submission. That meant that he needed to move fast. It wasn't that there was need, so to say. It was more of a desire within Voren. He wanted to see this place. He wanted to know everything he could about the Commonwealth. Surprisingly, the day after receiving his own visa, another courier delivered visas for his wife, Rivoche, his son, Gideon, and the rest of the family. Along with the visas, there was a letter personally addressed to him. :Professor Na’al: :My aides informed me of your request to visit the Antrixian Commonwealth. Your request brought a smile to my face. For many years, I’ve asked individuals associated with my people to record and catalogue our histories and the events that made us who we are. Now, for a scholar and a historian of your caliber to request to come and see our homes, I am reminded that the galaxy at large has played a part in shaping the Commonwealth as much as my brethren have. Just as the Republic before us and now the New Republic have been our peaceful neighbors, I wish to invite you to visit us as friends. My family and I would very much like to have your family come and be our guests. There is much to talk about. :Cordially, :Lord Graydon Strykia :House Strykia :Antrixian Commonwealth Hastily, Voren packed up his family and together, they departed Coruscant for the Inner Rim. His wife noted that he was almost childish in his excitement. Voren had to admit that he felt twenty years younger again. He was excited. A personal invitation from the man that was the leader of the Commonwealth, High Lord Graydon Strykia, had to be a good thing. How and why? Voren didn’t care. This was an adventure waiting for him. The passion from his youth and the boyish gleam in his eye returned. *** Ithala II had been the first stop for the Na’al family as they entered the Antrixian Commonwealth. Brief customs and security scans had allowed them to board a comfortable transport that took them to the dazzling green world of Caladan. Voren’s wife, Rivoche, commented on how lovely and peaceful the world seemed as they descended. It was a verdant green, lush and teeming with nature. Stepping off the transport at the outdoor spaceport, Voren and his family were assailed by the fresh air and scents of the wilderness teeming all around the civilized parts of Caladan. As they made their way to the terminal, a small group of people emerged, waiting for them. Voren led his family up to the group, nervousness and giddiness almost overtaking him. The group was led by a female about the same age as Voren. He was immediately taken by the red glow that seemed to emanate from her eyes. It reminded him of tales about the Imperial Grand Admiral, Thrawn. This woman was no Chiss, though. She looked more human than anything else. She was dressed in stylish, yet simple clothes, appropriate for working. Her long, dark brown hair was pulled back, keeping it out of her face. There were threads of gray starting to show in her hair. Still, there was something about her stance that denoted a readiness and malice should it be needed, even though she wore a wide, warm smile. She was attractive, though, and Voren had to mentally remind himself to be respectful, especially with his wife standing next to him. Behind her stood two humanoid aliens. One was a broad-shouldered canine-like creature, brown and black fur covering it. Sharp, intelligent eyes watched the group with no more malice than it’s female companion. On the other side stood a hulking saurian alien with a brownish red hide, it’s features obscured by military armor that Voren had never seen before. The saurian’s yellow, slit eyes were definitely inspecting the family as they approached. Drawing to a stop, Voren and his family were greeted by deep bows from the trio. The female straightened first and stepped forward, extending her hand. “Professor Na’al, welcome to Caladan.” Voren accepted her handshake as she continued. “On behalf of the Antrixian Commonwealth, the Antrixian Landsraad, and the noble Houses, we welcome your family to our homes. I am Duchess Shasharra Atraydes, envoy to Lord Strykia.” Voren returned the bow after Shasharra released the handshake. “Duchess, it’s an honor and a privilege to be here.” Voren said, trying to remain as calm and proper as he could. Regardless if he was retired or not, he still represented the New Republic. “The honor is ours.” Shasharra returned. “We are delighted to have you here.” “Can I be honest and ask a question, Duchess?” Voren had to ask the question that was on his mind since the visas had arrived at his home. “Of course, Professor.” “I'm excited, but puzzled by the permit for my family to accompany me. Why would your government give such an honor?” Voren asked. “Our diplomatic corps forwarded the initial request straight to the High Lord once we received it.” Shasharra said, her smile continuing to be warm and friendly. “When Lord Strykia saw it, he immediately suggested that we use this opportunity to host you and your family to a vacation of sorts. Your visit comes at an opportune time. We are hosting our yearly Calhazar, a meeting of family, friends, Houses, and clans on the world of Odia. Your participation and presence will be an honor for us.” “I-” Voren began but paused. “I don’t know what to say.” “You don’t have to say anything.” Shasharra’s smile widened. “Thank you, Duchess.” Rivoche finally spoke up from beside her husband. “On behalf of my husband and family, we’d be delighted to honor your request. Thank you for having us.” “Good. You are most welcome, Mistress Na’al.” Shasharra quickly motioned to her companions and made introductions. Voren followed with introductions of his wife and family also. Voren noted that his children were especially intrigued by the massive aliens that escorted Duchess Atraydes, a wolf-like Lutrin and the reptiloid Sangheili. An airspeeder picked the group up and transported them from the port to a more modern area. Voren noted that the Antrixians had melded their civilization with nature on Caladan. The population centers never overran the ecology of the world. There was a balance in everything. “We are the vanguard for the defense of the Commonwealth.” Shasharra began as the airspeeder skimmed over the terrain. “Caladan is one of our major manufacturing worlds and also acts as the prime staging area to defend against invaders.” “How is this lush world a manufacturing hub?” Voren asked, gazing out at the vast green landscape. “We, the Antrixians of Caladan, have worked closely with the Lutrin for many centuries to develop our manufacturing into systems that support our natural resources and preserve our planet.” Shasharra answered. “Our heavier industries have been moved off-world to the moons and other complexes that allow us to preserve Caladan as you see it.” “Caladan is one of the few planets that were spared from the blight of the Textrodoxin that plagued the Commonwealth nearly twenty years ago.” The Lutrin, Phra’calle, added in his gruff, growling voice. “The Commonwealth used some of the same industrial technology found here to cleanse the affected worlds afterwards.” “Very intriguing.” Voren responded. “I would like to hear more.” “And you will.” Shasharra smiled. “The High Lord has had us prepare a travel itinerary for you and your family for the next few days. Master Na’al, you will have to separate from your wife and children for two days, beginning tomorrow, but I promise you that we will look after them as if they were our own blood.” Voren glanced at his wife, a hint of concern crossing his face. “We’ll be fine.” Rivoche responded. Voren knew that his wife, a former spy for the Alliance and the New Republic, was right. *** After spending a luxurious night as guests to House Atraydes on Caladan, Voren and his family parted ways for the next two days. He watched his wife and children board a transport bound for the world of Odia while he awaited his transport to Antrixies, the capital of the Commonwealth. Boarding a sleek Phoenix-class shuttle, Voren was soon on his way to the homeworld of the Antrixian people. Seven hours later, Voren was boarding a airspeeder to transport him from the starport in the capital city of Kaldra to the High Lord’s palace. The palace doubled as a working seat of government and home to the High Lord’s family on Antrixies. The immense building was more bureaucratic in function than it was a home, but it still was very accommodating for the living arrangements of the noble family currently residing there. Upon his arrival, Voren was escorted to one of the private levels reserved for the High Lord. The conference room was fairly stark, free from a lot of clutter and décor, which so many of the other rooms within the palace seemed to be decorated with. Aside from the table and nine chairs, there wasn’t much else. The view out the window was breath-taking, the only distraction in the whole room. This was the High Lord’s planning room. The floor was a polished marble, gray with streaks of green running through it. Embossed in the floor near the door were the symbols of both the Jinsai Order and the Great Bird of the Antrixian Commonwealth, clutching the worlds of Antrixies and Martrixies in it’s talons. For more than twenty years, those symbols had held all the meaning that there was about the Commonwealth and what it’s people had come to be. Their noble honor and history destined to only grow as the ages continued on. Voren took a seat at the large table and watched out the window as he collected his thoughts. The sights he’d seen already only fueled his desire to find out more about this rich culture. Kaldra wasn’t overtly cluttered like the capital of Coruscant, but it was still alive with the hustle of a working city. He compared it more to the world of Naboo. There was life here, although it didn’t overtake the natural beauty of the world. Antrixies alone held many sights and stories, more than enough for him to catalogue into a large reference file for the New Republic archives. The information he could attain here might even create several large reference files. He wished he’d been able to make this trip years ago, back when the inhabitants were still recovering from the Imperial Occupation. There was so much he wanted to know about these people and their way of life. He especially wanted to know about how and why they had been there, in the Maridis and Relkan Sectors throughout the Galactic Civil War and then how a vast number of them simply disappeared after the Empire had been driven out of the Antrixian borders. Years went by and then those that had left, returned, bringing with them change that had only caused the Commonwealth to grow and mature. Now, after the end of the Galactic Civil War, the people of the Commonwealth were enjoying independence and peace. It was the first peace that they were able to enjoy in many, many years. There was so much ask about and even more to see. Voren was beginning to be afraid that his journey here would only scratch the surface. No. He wanted to personally see these worlds and the people that lived here. He wanted to here the stories and read the histories of what made this part of the galaxy what it was. Making sure that his datacorder was ready to go one last time, Voren took the chance to gaze out the windows at the panoramic view of the city and landscape that rose beyond its borders. After a few moments, the door to the room quietly opened, admitting a young, lithe woman into the room. She held herself with quiet composure as she made her way across the room to the table, sitting opposite from Voren. He was immediately struck by her flawless skin, high cheek bones, and sparkling eyes. She was a true beauty that anyone would notice. He quickly noted that she was not Antrixian, missing the tell-tale glowing hue in her eyes. He had seen more than enough Antrixians since he and his family had arrived to note that even when they were calm, there was still a subtle glow in the white parts of their eyes. “Good day, Professor Na’al. I am Willa. I hope that your needs have been seen to. Is there anything that you require at this moment?” The young woman spoke as she fixed her sparkling hazel eyes on him. “No, young mistress. I’m quite fine.” He replied. “I’ve actually been taken care of rather well since my arrival in the Commonwealth.” “Master Strykia will be pleased to hear that.” Willa responded. “We are honored to have you as our guest and want to make sure we leave a lasting impression.” “Will I be meeting with the High Lord?” Voren’s question was one of curiosity. “In time, he will be meeting with you. For now, a representative has been sent to brief you and make everything ready.” Willa replied. “Is this representative on their way?” Voren asked. “I don’t want to seem impatient or ungrateful-” “And you are meeting with his representative.” She quickly addressed Voren’s statement/question, interrupting him. “I’m sorry. There are times when I do neglect to introduce myself properly. My true designation is WM4-5, but I have been called Willa almost all of my life.” “You… You’re a droid?” “Does this disturb you?” “Not at all. I wasn’t aware that the High Lord had a Replica Droid in his possession.” “I’m sorry, but you refer to me as if I am property. I am a handmaiden to Lady Anna Vypren and a member of the High House Strykia. The High Lord gave me full rights and freedom many years ago. I believe it would have been during the time when you were, how do you say it, ‘Wet behind the ears?’” “That’s probably true. Please forgive me.” “There was no offense, so forgiveness is unnecessary.” Willa stated, very matter-of-factly. “Alright. You are aware of my request and why I am here?” “I am.” She responded once again. “You have requested a travel visa to the Antrixian Commonwealth in order to research and detail our history. I have been tasked with giving as much information as I can to prepare the groundwork for your research.” “Good. With everything that has occurred, I’m very interested in finding out all I can about the Commonwealth and now the Strykia family.” Voren said, feeling his old reporting and research days coming back to him, as if the Alliance to Restore the Republic was still struggling against the Empire. “As it is with you, I too have spent a great deal of time researching and journaling all the information I could, especially concerning my ‘family.’ I would be most happy to share that with you. But I warn you, this will not be a ‘quick study’ as some humans say.” Willa stated, her face staying neutral the whole time. “I know this will be time consuming, but I’m prepared. Shall we start?” “Yes.” Willa took a moment to straighten her already nearly wrinkle-free and un-crumpled tunic. “I will be accessing my files that date back to the early days of the Galactic Republic and the reign of the Empire, stretching to our return from Altara and on to our present date and time. Not all of these files are mine, per say, but I have either copied them or retrieved them from various devices and droid memory banks over the last twenty years. It has been a time-consuming process, which has required salvage operations, interviews, and even the non-scrupulous act of theft. Master Strykia, the High Lord, was one of the first sentients that I encountered after the death of my first ‘family.’ Besides from Lady Anna, Lord Strykia was kind and uncaring about my true origin. Anlace and Blade, as I addressed them at that time using their Jinsai honor names, accepted me. It is this reason why I chose to archive all that I could for them. After all, they are my family. To put everything into perspective, I include a type of prelude to Master Blade’s story. The ancient Jenn clan of the Jinsai Order departed the Antrixian Commonwealth many years ago, after the War of Shadows. They came to reside on a far off planet in the Unknown Regions. The area of space they settled in became known as the Aurelis Sector once we were able to chart it. The legends say that they chose to remain there until a need for them came about. Researching the Desmora Prophecy during the conflict with the Empire only gave us clues to what they were waiting for. It took much more studying and searching, then experiencing the prophecy first hand, to piece everything together.” Willa paused, giving the impression of an all too human characteristic, trying to recall a memory. “The information on the Jenn and everything associated with them has remained classified for the last ten years. Lord Graydon has finally deemed that the time is right to release that information to our allies and the public.” There are a great many unknowns in the galaxy. While the Jinsai and the Jedi claimed to hear the Force, they didn’t always understand it. They weren’t always able to interpret it. It is known that the Force is always looking to balance the conflict between good and evil throughout the galaxy. Still, the Force is a great unknown. And it is because of this that the Force did not show the true nature of the prophecy until it was nearly too late.” Willa extended her hand to the table, revealing an embedded panel and holo display. Keying the display on, she quickly keyed in a sequence bringing a hologram display to life, floating just above the table in front of her. “This is one of the few records we hold of the Jenn from before their reintegration into the Antrixian culture. It is precious, given how little remains of the Jenn now. Our scientists estimate that the Jenn and Antrixians will mix together, but that the Jenn will be no more within 300 years. They will simply exist as the new Antrixians. Here is our prelude…” *** “The council is ready, Tribune.” Came to voice of the young Jinsai guard as he entered the solar of Tribune Dallen Atraya. The guard was young, not more than 16 years of age, dressed in flowing black robes. His sandy blonde hair appeared to ripple with a change of black and then brown before returning to the blonde color. And his blue eyes gave off a faint green glow. He carried a staff nearly 2 meters in height, which at one end had angular blades and at the other, the tell-tale signs of the Lightlance’s technical components. “Very good, young Tommen.” Said the other man, raising from a cushion in the middle of the dark marble floor. Dallen Atraya was dressed in similar robes to that of the young guard. The only differences were that Dallen showed signs of age, from his grey mustache and beard to his snow white hair. Lines of age were also prominent on his face, yet his green-glowing eyes still held a spark of youth. “Be kind and tell the council I shall be along shortly.” “Yes, m’lord.” “Oh Tommen? One more thing.” Tommen froze where he was pivoting to walk back out of the room. “Tell them that I bring word of the Correne.” Tommen’s eyes flashed with a brilliant green glow as a wide smile grew on his face. “Very well, Tribune. I shall gladly inform them.” With that, the guard strode out of the solar. After the guard had left the room, Dallen went about collecting his bronze-colored lightsaber from the obsidian desk that occupied a quarter of the room. The size of the desk was large enough to use as a dining table for 12 people, but only had one chair at the opposite side from Dallen. The desk was covered in strange rocks and metal objects, along with glasses of different glowing liquids. Two stacks of what appeared to be very old books also sat on the table, near the chair. He clipped the weapon of the Jedi and the Jinsai to his belt. It was only recently that the Jinsai of the Jenn had begun to use the Lightsabers as a weapon. Recently for the Jenn meant within the last one thousand years. One stray Jedi that had been lost was rescued by the Jenn and brought to Altara. Before the Russan Reformation of the Jedi and the Republic, the Jenn had learned a great deal about the part of the galaxy that they once called home. From that Jedi, the knight Jido Sheef, the Jenn had learned many things about the Force that the other Jinsai had already incorporated into the original Order. Lightsabers had been one of them. The rest of the room held few possessions and fewer decorations. A door at the other side of the room from the entrance opened onto a scenic view of the river and mountains outside of the building. Occasionally, the sound of repulsors would float in on the gentle breeze drifting in the door. Dallen took his time as he went about, first straightening his robes and then starting for the door. Almost to the door, he quickly turned about and strode to the desk to retrieve a small datapad from the corner of the desk. Dallen fixed his eyes on what could only be the camera that was following him. “This is for the archives. The Jenn have long stood by as the potential guardians should we need to be, watching for the forces of the Shadow returning to threaten our common ancestors on our homeworld of Antrixies. For centuries, we have waited. The Jenn have changed since our coming to Altara and now I find myself ready to make the decision to return to Antrixies. I will address the Council and we will prepare to leave this home for our true home. The Shadow is awakening there and our ancient brethren will need us soon.” With the datapad in hand and the holocam droid following, Dallen exited the room. The Council Hall was located in the heart of the Jenn Citadel. An immense circular room designed to hold more people than had ever used it. Twenty tiers of seats ran almost completely around the room, the only breaks coming from the 4 meter high doors that were set into the wall with a long aisle leading to them and 10, 8 meter long openings in the seats. The obsidian walls matched the black marble floors and stairs, both gleaming under the lights that were patterned into the domed ceiling, nearly 15 meters above the floor. The only change in colors for the room came from the Jinsai symbol etched into the floor and sealed over to a smooth finish. The great bird with wings stretched and the blade of truth all in white, with the blood red circle of destiny inter-wrapping it. For all of it’s dark coloring, the room had a warm feel to it. The occupants of the room only numbered 10; 6 humanoids and 4 large, dragon-like creatures with bronze and copper scales with hard bony ridges in a crest about the backs of their heads with white bone spikes protruding off of the crests and running down the creature’s backs. With four stout legs and two wings folded in, against the body, each was a sight to behold. The humanoids varied in appearance, each with light or dark hair, fair or tanned skin, and eyes that had a glow of green, purple, orange, red, or a rare blue and each person varying in height. Two were female and the rest male. They all sat or stood, talking idly with each other as the doors to the room opened. Tribune Dallen Atraya strode to the center of the room and stood at the middle of the symbol on the floor. Turning slowly, he took in each individual with a nod and a polite smile. Waiting for everyone to find a seat or a dais to sit upon, the case with the larger creatures, Dallen activated the datapad in his hand and did a cursory scroll through the texts upon it. Once everyone was ready, he spoke. “Friends, brothers, sisters, and Ra’ken’Sai. Welcome and I bid that you find shade and water.” Dallen paused to clear his throat. “I called this council to inform you all that the Jenn are ready.” Dallen then paused. “We have always been ready. We stand in defiance of the Shadow with blade bared.” Spoke one of the men seated on the lower tiers. There was some ceremony in his words, speaking part of the creed that the Jinsai had adopted during the War of Shadows. His long brown hair was pulled back off of his broad shoulders and his gray eyes had a red glow about them. His dark maroon robes flowed to the floor, even while seated. “Yes. We have always been ready, Sai Jalenn. But now is the time.” Dallen answered. “You speak of the Correne, do you not?” Came the melodious voice of one of the females. Her white robes glistened with a clean purity as her gleaming blonde hair cascaded down her shoulders. Her eyes had a purple hue to their glow. “I do speak of the Correne, Sai Braydin.” Dallen paused, looking at his notes. “Forgive me, all of you. After three hundred years, I’m afraid I need notes now more than ever.” “Do not ask forgiveness, Tribune.” A loud voice answered. “For the service you have done for the Jenn and we Rakeen, it is us who ask forgiveness. We ask that you lead us true and expect you to be unwavering. That is a fault of ours.” The largest of the creatures, a Rakeen, nodded towards Dallen. “Please continue, Tribune.” “There is no need for forgiveness, my friend.” Dallen cleared his throat. “As some of you have known over the past 100 years, each cycle, I go on a sojourn and meditate as to what the will of the Force is for our peoples. This cycle was no different except that I did not leave the Citadel for my meditations. In the past, I have had no change to offer in my visions. We have stood together, Rakeen and Jenn, defending the way from the Sabaceans and their war-like ways they wish to spread. We have been the silent guard, watching and waiting to see if the Shadow that was sent out so long ago would return. That has been our duty since we came to Altara. For countless years, we have been the defenders, the watchers, the one who stood ready to serve the Gai. The Force.” Dallen paused to allow for comment, should anyone have something to say. When no one spoke, he continued. “The Jenn agreed to stay here to keep the galaxy safe from what we saw as a potential threat. By doing so, we the Jenn clan became the Jenn species. But we are still Antrixian in our hearts. Our fathers and mothers spoke of a time when we would return to the world that we left behind. You know it as I do, the Correne. The Return. I believe that the time has come. We will begin the buildup as we have planned. We will prepare to send the new Jenn clan home to the Commonwealth that our homes have become.” “You have seen this?” Asked a young male dressed in tan robes, with short black hair and blue eyes that shown with an even brighter blue glow. “I saw a great many things through the Force, young Martell.” Dallen responded. “Some of it was very dark, I fear. But there was light also.” “The balance of the Force.” Added one of the Rakeen. “Yes and no.” Dallen began to slowly turn again so that he took everyone in as he spoke. “There is a great dark that covers the galaxy now, but there is still light also. Small points of light that grow brighter each day and year. I fear that this darkness has covered the homeworlds also. There is to be great suffering there.” “Then we go now! Our watchers, the Forerunners have not reported of this darkness and that could only mean that something has happened to them and there is need of us now more than ever!” Spoke Jalenn from his seat. His eyes flashed with a bright glow as he made his statement. “No Jalenn. The Desmora Prophecy must happen on its own. That is not our path. We trust the Force to lead us as it always has.” Dallen spoke. “But over the next 30 cycles, we will buildup our vessels and our abilities for our return to the Commonwealth. Our true enemy, for which we will return for, still lives.” As Dallen said that, a silence fell over the assembly within the council chamber. All of the Jenn shifted their gaze to the floor for a moment. The four Rakeen looked to one and other before returning their gaze to Dallen. “The Guardian facility still stands. And with it, the Dreadlords are still contained. But I fear that the situation may change.” Jalenn stood and approached Dallen. Turning he addressed the group. “If everything is true, then our path is set before us. I request the Haylene, my fellow council members.” “Yes. I agree with Jalenn, Tribune Dallen.” Brayden spoke. I second that we send forth more Forerunners to lead the way for our return.” “Is this the consensus?” Dallen ask the group. All present voiced a “Yes.”, their voices joining together as one. “Then it is decided. Let the Haylene begin to prepare.” Dallen finished after the vote. “May the Force be with us all.” *** Jenna Stry’ka raced forward from the cargo hold to the cockpit of the Sebacean Consortium patrol ship. Her long brown hair streamed behind her as she ran, her blue eyes changing to an aqua color as the green glow in the whites of her eyes intensified. There was nothing but worry etched across her young face. The Sebacean Peacekeeper, Aeryn Yong, simply watched as Jenna ran to the communication console. Almost always stoic, Aeryn turned back to the ship’s controls as Jenna began working the console controls. Soon, a connection was made and the image of Tribune Dallen Atraya appeared on the screen. “Master!” Jenna excitedly said. “I felt a disturbance and I feared the worse.” “''No need to worry, my child.” Dallen responded. “''My time hasn’t come yet.” “I felt the death of others! What has happened?” There was fear in Jenna’s voice. “''Yes, a ship has been destroyed. The Nullifiers attempted to break through our lines but we were able to stop them.” Dallen responded across the communication channel. “''It is now, more than ever, imperative that you complete your mission.” “But we can be there in minutes. We can help evacuate Delva.” Jenna quickly exclaimed. “''No.” Dallen stated with a firm directive in his voice. “''You have a mission to do. It is imperative that you succeed. Delva is lost already. We can only focus on holding the lines and preventing any further loss.” “But Master-” “''No, my apprentice. You must reach the Commonwealth. You must find out what has happened to Myra and bring aid from our brethren.” Dallen stated. “''Your success is all that matters right now.” Jenna fell silent, knowing that her master was right. Even though the Sebacean Consortium and the Jenn Alliance had joined together, they faced an enemy that was determined to sweep them from the galaxy. Now that the Desmora Prophecy was understood, the Jenn Council agreed that only the seven prophesized in the Desmora text could help end this threat. “''Tell the twins we were wrong. We were all wrong. We looked to other worries when we should have stayed vigilant and focused on why the Jenn came to Altara in the first place. The Shadow has returned and we need to stand united now, more than ever.” Dallen terminated the communication connection, leaving Jenna staring at a dark screen. She took a deep breath, trying to center herself and calm her nerves. She knew she needed to take the next big step into the unknown. Since Myra was probably dead, it would be up to her to be one of the Forerunners that would ready her ancestral people for a conflict that now threatened everyone. Her ship was one of three journeying from Altara to the Commonwealth. The mixed crew would be the envoys that would hopefully bring back help that the Alliance and the Consortium so desperately needed. Time was against them, though. Jenna trusted in the Force that they wouldn’t be too late. “We go then?” Aeryn finally broke the silence in the cockpit. “Yes.” Jenna responded, still staring at the blank screen. “Take us to Antrixies." *** “As you can see from this record, the Jenn, who had lived on Altara in the Aurelis Sector, saw a threat that came from within the Commonwealth. One that threatened their ancestors. The actual threat was one that was bred from the Commonwealth, but existed in the Unknown Regions, sleeping and waiting. This threat, the Cursed that had once served the ancient enemies of the Jinsai, turned out to be more of a threat to the Jenn then they did the actual Commonwealth. Had the Jenn and the Sabeceans lost to the Cursed and their Nullifier forces, the rest of the galaxy would have been threatened.” While Willa paused, Voren was left nearly staring in disbelief. The holo-recording he had just viewed seemed to be part of an elaborate holo-drama, rather than an actual security record. It was impressive to think that even during the fall of the Jedi, a group of Force-users persisted in the Unknown Regions, cutting themselves off from the rest of their galaxy through a self-imposed exile, waiting for something to happen. “For the Antrixians, Lutrins, Knydens, and Sangheili, the Dreadlords once posed a threat similar to the Dark Jedi that were exiled from the Jedi Order. It is unique that the Dreadlords and the Exiles both numbered twelve. While the Exiles went on to be the first Sith Lords, our Dreadlords were captured and contained after their defeat. They were kept alive, in suspended animation, because the Jinsai leaders of the time feared that their death would create dark spirits that would threaten the Commonwealth for many, many years afterwards. The War of Shadows had almost broke the Commonwealth before it was even born. The Jenn, while it was never known publicly, had the largest part in containing the Dreadlords. While they stated that they left the Commonwealth in search of the originators, the ancestors, of the Antrixian people, the truth is that they traveled in search of part of the Dreadlord forces that had journeyed into the Unknown Regions. The fear was that these forces would rise again and threaten us. But more so, Jenn hoped to wait in secret and surprise the Dreadlords should they ever be awakened. And they did rise again, with help from the Sith.” “The Sith were involved in conflicts within the Commonwealth?” “Yes, but only to a certain extent. We were able to find this out when we interrogated the resurrected Dreadlord, Maryn Berlayne. Only she was not the same Maryn that had been captured and imprisoned. She had released herself from her mortal coils and bound her spirit within a new body. In this new body, she called herself ''Lyrica. She was one of the four that survived and joined with the Sith Remnant that became the Shadow Imperium. Syanne Harkness was the one responsible for their release. She was the one who brought the Dreadlords under the hand of the Remnant. But in typical Sith fashion, Syanne and the Dreadlords thought they could conquer a power far greater than they suspected. They thought that the Cursed and the Nullifiers could be brought back under their control. “The Cursed and the Nullifiers? Who are they? “I am most sorry, Master Voren. I am getting ahead of myself. We will discuss the Dreadlords, the Cursed, and the Nullifiers at a later point in our sharing.” “I’m fine with that. Please, Willa, continue.” Voren said. “The Aurelis Sector is close enough to areas which have been colonized now. The Jenn no longer exist there, but there are those that survived the Cleansing War. In a matter of years, it will be discovered and the worlds there will join the galactic community. The survivors of the Cleansing War will then have a new conflict to deal with.” “They’re a threat to us? Is that what you’re saying?” “Not at all.” Willa responded. “Their conflict will be this: How do they fit in to the larger picture of a galactic society. I will continue with information that is more pertinent to your original request now.” “Go on, please.” “Center to all of my records are the Strykia’s. The family line has been pivotal in all my research. It began with Lord Beric Strykia, who ascended to the High Seat after Lord Tarkand passed on with no living heir to ascend to the Seat of the High Lord. The Landsraad voted and House Strykia won, beating out House Harkonna. Lord Beric’s son, Kayl came next, after which the House Seat and the Seat of the High Lord passed on to Artur Strykia, my liege’s father. Here is the family line, as we know it, beginning with Kayl. Kayl married a woman from the lesser House of Stark, Lady Pryia Stark. Kayl and Pryia had four children total: Artur, Edric, Moraine, and Shanna, listed in the order of their births. The family branches out from there. Master Graydon has no recollection of his grandfather, Kayl. Kayl had passed on due to ailments well before the current High Lord was born. He does however, have some recall of his elderly grandmother, Pryia Strykia. Lady Pryia lived until the year 24 BBY, at which time she passed due to age. Master Graydon speaks fondly of his caring grandmother, even though he did not have many years to know her. Artur, being the eldest, became High Lord at the age of twenty-three, one of the younger nobles to ascend to the High Seat in the history of the Commonwealth. Artur, at this time, was married to the young Lady and Jinsai Gia’din, Marissa Damodred. Together, Marissa and Artur had Dontaine Strykia, the eldest of that bloodline. Two years later, Draygan was born. It would be another eight years before the fraternal twins, Graydon and Allyson were born, in the birth order they are listed. Arina, was born nearly ten years after the others. Please understand that birth order is especially important to the Antrixian Landsraad. It is the way that a determination is made concerning hereditary status. Edric Strykia became a decorated officer within the Antrixian Defense Force. By the end of the conflict of the Clone Wars, Edric was Admiral and military advisor to the High Lord, commanding what was known as the ADF Home Fleet. Edric married Tessa Barentheon just three years after Artur and Marissa had married. By this time, Edric was brother to the new High Lord. It was many years before Edric and Tessa gave birth to any offspring. Therryn Strykia was born to the couple in 27 BBY, just shortly after Graydon and Allyson were born. Moraine Strykia, known by her Jinsai name, Shadowsong, entered into the Jinsai after wanting to be like her older brother, Artur. The scattered records I recovered show that Moraine excelled at being a Jinsai, even for not being Force-sensitive. Her rise through the ranks of the Jinsai earned her a placement as one of the elite Grey Guards, a small group of Jinsai who were responsible for personally guarding the High Lord and the family of the High Seat. By the time Graydon and Allyson were born, Moraine had become head of the Grey Guard and chiefly the principle guard for Artur. This seems redundant as it is recorded that Artur was an able Jinsai in his own right. Moraine pledged to remain unmarried and devoted her life to her duties. That was until the Antrixian Purge occurred and she went into hiding with the twins, Graydon and Allyson. While they were in hiding, young Graydon released her from her oath, allowing her to marry and have a family. Moraine married Deshawn Sandoval, a Lorrdian Security Officer on the planet, Coyn. Together, the couple had one daughter, Aleisha. Last of the children of Kayl and Pryia was Shanna. The youngest daughter was and is to this day, the most headstrong and stubborn of all the Strykia’s. Shanna was content living a carefree lifestyle inside the High Lord’s palace until Galen Taym swept her off her feet and they married. Galen met his demise during the Battle of Caprica, before the couple could produce any offspring. That concludes the Strykia bloodline for that generation. I do have to insist on adding in the family lineage from Master Graydon’s maternal side, as it is very important to him. His mother, Marissa, had a sister born after her, Anise. Anise was pledged into the society known as Daughters of the Blade, a Jinsai society biased against males. However, Anise did have an affair with an ADF officer which resulted in the conception of Rashara Damodred. While Anise went into hiding after the Antrixian Purge, her true fate has never been discovered. The bloodlines move to the next generation, which unfortunately, came into their adulthood during the Galactic Civil War. I am afraid that I have to report that few children were born of this bloodline during this time. There were children though, considered blood even if they are not. Dontaine Strykia died in 19 BBY, as far as Master Blade is concerned. It is by his request that I state that. Dontaine had one son, born illegitimately. That child, Rhaygar, was adopted and raised by Lady Allyson and Lord K'Ehleyr'Mar'Ska'Th'Taug, following the true death of his father.” “One second. If Allyson was born in 27 BBY, and Graydon asks that we list Dontaine as dying in 19 BBY, how did a young girl adopt her nephew while still in adolescence?” Voren asked. “I will be getting to that fact very soon, Master Voren.” Willa replied. She then continued on as if she hadn’t been interrupted. “Former High Lord Draygan Strykia led the resistance against the Imperial Occupation force, here, in the Commonwealth. Draygan was absorbed in his duties of leading the Antrixian Resistance and never married, nor did he have any children. He had fiancée before his death, the Governess Vyktoria Inachez of the Commonwealth planet Ibera, but they were never married. It is with sorrow that he passed on without a legacy to continue on in his name. How would a human state this next entry? Ah, yes. Bountiful. The most bountiful of these children was High Lord Graydon Strykia, also known as the Jinsai Gai’din, Blade. His first child, adopted, was Lady Anna Vypren, formerly Verkaik and also Strykia, my Mistress. It was after Master Graydon had claimed Mistress Anna as a child of his that they finally uncovered that her mother was not deceased, had in fact been involved in Master Graydon’s life, and perhaps most peculiar, destined to be the High Lady of the Commonwealth. Between Master Graydon and Mistress Becca, they have four children: Mistress Anna, known as the Gai’din Anlace, Master Davin, known as the Gai’din Shadowblade, Master Gage, and Mistress Mareesa. Young Mareesa is named in honor of Marissa Damodred-Strykia, her departed grandmother. She also carries the same honor name, Wynd. I dare to say that the family does not stop there, with the parental bloodlines. There are many friends and extended family that are treated just as well as Mistress Becca and Master Graydon’s own children. As I mentioned prior, Lady Allyson or Katana, had adopted young Rhaygar. Mistress Allyson and Master K’Ehleyr had only one natural born child among them. The spirited Vohr’Leyr is a fine example of Coynite and Antrixian culture blending together. They have also provided a home for three other children, not counting Rhaygar and Vohr. The eldest of the other three, Kelvin, is of Jenn descent and has recently been inducted into the Grey Guard. Next, is Casyanna, who could pass for the biological child of Lady Allyson. They are that similar in appearance. Last is young Balin, an orphan from the last days of the Galactic Civil War, from before the Pellaeon-Gavrisom Treaty was signed. Judging from their interactions and how they receive each other, there are very few families that can compare. Theirs is a family of love, compassion, and dedication to each other. The last child of Artur and Marissa was Arina. Sadly, Arina suffered the loss of her beloved during the Cleansing War. She has shown no desire to find someone to fill the void and his loss still troubles her to this day. To abbreviate the rest of this generation, I shall attempt to condense the last entries into the bloodlines. There is much more that will be shared and time is of the essence. Lord Therryn Strykia, governor of Landris, married the daughter of the former High Lord’s Hand, Tashynea Atraydes. Together they have the very promising and beautiful daughter, Nataliya. Rashara Damodred married an off-worlder that became a very close family friend to the Strykia’s, Jev Traabo. Together, they live on the planet Rotex where Rashara is very involved in relations with the Jedi Order and with the governor of the world. Rashara was the first of the Jinsai-trained individuals of Antrixian heritage to become a standing member of the New Jedi Order under Master Jedi Skywalker. Aleisha Sandoval recently retired from professional repulsorlift sports in order to spend time with her son and daughter on Aerelon.” “That is an impressive brief on the family of the High Lord.” Voren said when Willa paused. “There is a great deal more on the bloodlines of the Strykia’s and those associated with them, but I must share that at the appropriate time.” Willa answered. “There’s more?” Voren ask. “Yes. Much more.” Willa deactivated the holo display and began to stand. “Master Voren, if you will accompany me, I will escort you to our transport waiting to take us to our next destination. While we are in route, I will share more of my records and findings. There is a distinct chance that you will be able to interview a couple of the participants of the prophecy, also.” Voren was surprised that they were leaving for another location, but he was curious as to what was in store. Continue Reading Category:Events